The Book of Fate
by LegoLissie
Summary: Jenn knows nothing about the third book of the Trilogy, but she suddenly gets thrown into it and she meets what's left of the Fellowship when they find her at Isengard, and she and Legolas become more than friends. But is her life tied to the book? R
1. Welcome to New Zealand

As if you guys couldn't get enough, here's a Legolas fic from me! But one thing you guys HAVE TO UNDERSTAND, this is based off THE MOVIE ROTK. I know there's the book thing in this chapter but hey I thought it could work like this. So if you're going to flame me on this you really have no reason to. I've read part of the book and I know that half the stuff in the movie ROTK happened in the book TTT. Constructive criticism is fine, but no flames please!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of the world and creatures Tolkien created. And I don't own the script from the movie either so please don't sue me!

The Book of Fate by LegoLissie

Rating: PG

Jenn Evans is an avid Lord of the Rings fan who is in New Zealand the time that the movie comes out. But at the stroke of midnight on December 17, she opens her book for the first time and gets thrown into it. Literally. What is left of the Fellowship finds her at Isengard, and she meets a certain elf. But as the adventure goes by, Jenn and Legolas begin to fall for each other, and the pages are turning, quickly reaching the end.

Chapter One: Welcome to New Zealand

"What do you mean?!" asked Jenn in disbelief.

"I… I just think that…well… we should stop seeing each other."

"Why? Daniel, we're perfect for each other!"

"Are we? Jenn, we just don't see eye to eye anymore. I mean, you have that New Zealand thing, and I have Mexico. Oh, and you know what's the _worst_? Your Lord of the Rings obsession—"

"What's so wrong about it? Just because the movies and books are awesome—"

"You talk about it _all the time_! You've even got that stupid countdown board…"

It was true; there was the digital clock on the wall in the kitchen of her apartment.

"Everything just has to be so perfect with you, but I'm sorry I couldn't be. Good bye, and I'm sorry I bothered you."

And with that, she hung up.

"I… I can't believe that!" she said to herself. "Talk about obsessive compulsive behavior…"

Jenn Evans looked at her countdown board. 22 days, 2 hours, 43 minutes, and 27 seconds.

Daniel had been right; she _was_ planning to go to New Zealand to see where pieces of the movies were filmed, and be there for the premiers. Was it really her fault that she wanted to have some fun and Daniel was obsessed over work? Well, she wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. But she _did _sort of miss him…

_No. I'm NOT going to cry…_ she mentally told herself. _He's a jerk…_

Her flight was booked for tomorrow, and she couldn't wait to get out of the U.S. Jenn suddenly gasped. She still had some packing to do.

Once she was done, she found her book of all three Lord of the Rings books on her shelf. She still had to read the third one.

"How could I leave this behind?" she asked herself. She picked it up, and she felt as if she had just run a mile and was extremely out of breath. The book dropped from her hands and she breathed heavily. She looked down at it. The black rider on the front of it now had not changed except for the fact that it looked even more threatening than before. Shaking her head, Jenn moved to the rest of her apartment to see if she had forgotten anything else.

After her bags were near the door of her apartment, packed and closed, which had been difficult since she had to sit on her suitcase in order to close it, she climbed into bed, turning off her bedside lamp and pulling the covers around her. She closed her eyes, but a second later, she opened them, her hand groping for the switch to her light.

She could hear a whisper.

_"Jenn…"_

She sat up, looking around. "Who's there?"

_"I see you…"_

The voice sounded so familiar, yet she could not place it. Well, whatever was making the voice had stopped. But she now knew what it was.

Her book.

Sighing, she turned off her light and fell asleep.

……..

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to New Zealand, the home of Middle-Earth."

The Captain's voice rang out through the cabin. Jenn sighed gratefully, pushing the hair out of her eyes and taking the earplugs out of her ears. The plane ride had been, in one word, awful. Twelve, actually fifteen hours of sitting in her stupid seat because of weather trouble had made her butt uncomfortably stiff. And the woman next to her had slept half the way, snoring as loud as a foghorn. The bratty little child in the seat behind her had kicked the back of her seat most of the way, and at an unfortunate time also when she was taking a sip of her diet-pepsi and it had spilled all over her front. She grabbed her carry-on and magazine and marched out of the plane to get the rest of her baggage.

Once she got into the terminal, she immediately saw that ever single advertising frame was bearing the same title on it, and for the first time in hours, she smiled.

Yes, there were the movie posters for the final Lord of the Rings movie. All the way down to baggage claim she saw posters on the walls, and could hear people around her talking about it.

"Ooh, the previews look SO good…"

"I wonder if it will be as good as the Two Towers?"

"Who do you think is the best looking member of the Fellowship?"

"I wonder if Frodo ever DOES destroy the Ring…"

Seventeen… eighteen… nineteen… she lost count. Finally, she reached the baggage claim, immediately spotting her suitcase. She grabbed it, finally having something good happen to her. But as she carried it out to the place where she could pick up her rental car, she could feel her backpack getting heavier. It didn't feel like twenty pounds a few seconds ago. She stopped, taking it off her back and searching the contents inside of it. Her purse, a couple candy bars, a bottle of water, her book.

_"Jenn…"_ the whispers had started again. The whispers seemed to have overtaken her. Her dark green eyes glazed over, and she appeared to not know where she was anymore. All of her concentration was fixed on the book.

_"Jenn…"_

"Miss?"

She jumped, coming out of the trance she was in and turning around to look up behind her. A man had placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right? You seemed kind of dazed there for a moment…" The man had was old, he had grey hair and stunning blue eyes, and a bit of an accent.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." Jenn got up from the floor, stuffing the book back into her bag and zipping it shut.

"No problem. Have a good time here," he said, smiling. Then, he walked off.

Jenn's eyes fell on another Lord of the Rings poster, and this time, her eyes widened. Her head whipped around to where she had last saw the man, but he was no where to be found. But she did recognize who the man was. Ian McKellen!

She had just met Ian McKellen! Well, her day was certainly improving.

…

A few weeks of her vacation passed and finally, the night she had been waiting for had come. But she still had a problem. Jenn still hadn't read the third book. The Return of the King. Or, the movie anticipated by world that came out tomorrow.

In two minutes and twenty-seven seconds to be exact.

Jenn sighed, looking at the giant book in front of her. There was no WAY she would be able to read it in… two minutes and nine seconds. Well, her boundless knowledge of the trilogy had come in handy when she was visiting sites where pieces of the movies were filmed. Well, almost boundless knowledge.

One minute forty-three seconds.

"Well, might as well start some time soon," she said to herself. She walked across her hotel room, pushing a strand of her long hair behind her ear as she went. She picked up the book, holding it in her hands like she had in her apartment.

Woah, what was that? It felt as though her blood had frozen for a second.

And speaking of seconds… seventeen left to go.

She ran her fingers over the cover, the golden letters bearing the title "The Lord of the Rings" glowing a little more than they should. Then, the whispers started again.

_"Jenn… open me…"_

The clocks chimed. December 17 had arrived.

Suddenly, the book flipped open on its own accord. Now, Jenn was getting a little freaked out. She felt the floor disappear from beneath her feet and the book glowed, a bright light coming through it as the pages flipped and suddenly stopped at a place at the end of the Two Towers. Then, Jenn was thrown forward into the book.

Well? Is it a total disasterpiece? Please tell me what you think and review!


	2. Welcome to Middle Earth

Chapter Two: Welcome to Middle-Earth

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli rode through Fangorn Forest, continuing their search for Merry and Pippin after the battle at Helm's Deep. Legolas' keen elven hearing suddenly picks up laughter as they near the edge of the forest and are about to come to Isengard. Then…

"I feel like… I'm back at the Green Dragon after a hard day's work," said Pippin.

"Only, you've never done a hard day's work," replied Merry. The two of them laughed. Legolas smiled, then the four of them emerged from the trees.

The hobbits spotted them and Pippin laughed, holding up his tankard. "Welcome, my _lords_… to Isengard!" said Merry, standing up and throwing his arms out.

Aragorn and Legolas smiled, glad that they were alive, and well by the looks of things.

"You young rascals!" Gimli exploded from behind Legolas. "A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and… and smoking!" his voice was dripping with jealousy.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well earned comforts," said Pippin as Merry blew smoke rings through his pipe. "The salted pork is particularly good."

Gimli's expression softened. "Salted pork?"

Gandalf rolled his eyes. "Hobbits…"

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard."

They all rode towards Orthanc and they met Treebeard, his deep voice echoing through what was left of Isengard.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here—"

Suddenly, a scream pierced the air and suddenly there was a splash, showering everyone with water.

"What was that?" asked Merry.

But Legolas was way ahead of him. He had already jumped off his horse and landed in the water. He stuck his arms out and supported a body so that it was sitting upright.

"Bless my bark…" said Treebeard.

Jenn had a cut on her head from a rock below her. She was unconscious. Legolas scooped her up out of the water and put her on his horse in front of him.

"She needs medicine," he said. "We'd best get her to Edoras."

"Yes, let's go," said Gandalf. Just as everyone was about to set off, Pippin jumped down from behind Aragorn, having spotted something that was glowing orange in the waters. He bent over and picked it up, transfixed by the light inside of it.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that my lad," said Gandalf, riding up behind him. Pippin handed the palantir to him, and Gandalf hastily wrapped it in a blanket. "Come," he said, looking at his company. "We ride for Edoras, this lady needs healing!"

…

The sweet sound of a violin and the sound of a horse's hooves on a grassy plain woke Jenn. Her eyes flickered. Someone was holding her, and by the feel of things, galloping to Edoras. Wait… how did she know that? The music of the violin continued for a few more seconds then stopped.

Music? What the heck was going on?

Her eyes opened and she almost screamed. Instead, she fainted.

…

When she next awoke, she was laying on a soft bed of furs. She opened her eyes and tried to sit up, but had no avail and groaned, slumping back on the pillows and clutching her head.

"You should be more careful, that's quite a cut you've got there," came a voice from a corner.

Jenn jumped; she thought she was alone. A tall lean figure stood up from his chair in the corner and walked over to the bed. He had soft blue eyes and blonde hair that cascaded down past his shoulders, quite handsome in real life.

Legolas smiled. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood." He bowed his head, he spoke in a proud manner. Of course, Jenn already knew who he was, but she decided to play along.

"Uh, Jennifer Evans, daughter of Carrie and Ben Evans of… Chicago."

Legolas cocked his head questioningly. "I've never heard of such a place… where is it?"

"Not around here, that's for sure," said Jenn a little quieter, taking a clearer look around where she was. Legolas heard her and laughed.

"Well, obviously! Now, are you feeling better?" he leaned forward, placing a hand on her forehead, just near the cut.

"A little better…" she breathed.

Just then the door opened and two people stepped in. One was an old man with a white beard and white hair, basically everything about him was white except his eyes which were blue, but not as breath-taking as Legolas'. Behind him was a woman with long blonde hair that fell to her waist. She was carrying a dress.

"Ah, she's awake!" said Gandalf, striding forward using his staff as a walking stick.

"I am Gandalf the White, and this is Éowyn, shield maiden of Rohan."

Éowyn nodded to Jenn, smiling at her and setting down the dress on the foot of the bed.

"I'm Jenn Evans," Jenn said to them all. She could still feel Legolas' hand on her forehead.

"King Theoden said the feast is about to begin," said Éowyn, "and he requests that Lady Jennifer join us. Are you well enough?"

Jenn tried to sit up again without pain, and she succeeded this time. "Yes, I think I am."

Éowyn smiled. "Here is your gown, we'll be waiting for you down in the Great Hall."

They all exited the room and Jenn got up off the bed, reaching for the dark green dress that seemed to bring out her eyes perfectly. She put it on, then opened the door to her room, finding Legolas standing outside.

"Gandalf thought you might need an escort, so I volunteered." They linked arms and walked down to the Great Hall. Once they entered, everyone stood up and faced the front.

"Quick, we need to get something to toast with," he whispered. "King Theoden is about to honor the dead."

Jenn found a couple of mugs on a nearby table. She could only hope they weren't drugged or already used as she handed one to Legolas and kept one for herself. Theoden made the toast and they all drank.

Gandalf walked over to Jenn and Legolas afterwards. He smiled at Legolas but his gaze became more serious when his eyes rested on Jenn.

"Come," he said, beckoning her and Legolas to follow him into an unoccupied corner.

"Jenn, from the moment you came here, I knew that something unusual and extraordinary had happened. You are obviously not from this land or this time. And I must say, for the three hundred lives of men I have walked this earth I have never seen anything like this happen. So, I must ask and know at a time like this, where are you _really _from?"

Jenn could feel Legolas' eyes on her as well. Under Gandalf's piercing stare that seemed to see into every corner of her mind, she knew she could not lie; she needed the trust of the Fellowship and they needed hers. She took a deep breath. "You're right, Gandalf, I'm not from this time or place. Legolas, do you remember up there when I told you I was from Chicago?"

He nodded.

"Well, Chicago is in the United States of America. In a _whole_ different world than Middle-Earth. I'm from the year 2003, nearly 2004, and… there's something you two should know. This… entire place… every little thing, including you two and all the people around you… are just a fantasy. About 50 or so years ago, a man named JRR Tolkien wrote the books and a few years ago another man named Peter Jackson decided to make it into a movie… which is like a moving picture."

Legolas and Gandalf exchanged glances. "So, this is just a made up fantasy world according to you?" asked Legolas, a frown forming on his perfect face.

"No!" said Jenn hastily. "It's much more… so much more to me. Whenever I watch the movies or read the books I've always felt like I was there with you guys; kicking orc butt at Helm's Deep or running from the Balrog in Moria. I've felt your pain, seen what you saw, heard what you said… I find this world… incredible…" she finished in a whisper.

The two stared at Jenn for another moment, then Gandalf broke the tension and smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you travel with us for the rest of our journey, since you already know about," he stopped, looking around for any eavesdroppers, "Frodo and the Ring," he whispered.

Jenn nodded.

"Can you fight?" asked Legolas. "I sense a battle coming…"

"I've been wielding a sword since I was ten," said Jenn, grinning.

"Well, I don't see any problem with it," said Gandalf. "You will join us for the rest of our journey."

Jenn nodded again. "I won't let you down."

Sorry about not updating for a while… but please review!


	3. American Pie

Chapter Three: American Pie

"These halls are filled with joy," said Legolas, looking around. "Now is a time for songs and tales, as Merry and Pippin are proving right now," he nodded his head in the direction of the table where Merry and Pippin were singing a drinking song. Jenn laughed at the two of them dancing, then went over to hear them better.

_"Oh you can search far and wide,_

_you can drink the whole town dry,_

but you'll never find a beer so brown

as the one we drink in our hometown!

You can drink your fancy ales,

You can drink them by the flagon,

But the only brew for the brave and true,

Comes from the Green Dragon!"

They touched glasses and chugged their mugs, Merry winning the competition. "Thank you, I win!" he bellowed.

The elf laughed with Jenn. Merry and Pippin hopped off the table and joined the two of them.

"The Lady has recovered!" said Merry, grinning.

"What's your name?" asked Pippin curiously.

"Jenn Evans, and you must be Merry and Pippin," she said with a smile.

"You guessed right!" they said together.

"So," asked Merry, "Do you know any songs or tales?"

"Well, I—"

All the other people around them started to cheer her on. Jenn looked around nervously; she had always been a little shy when it comes to being in the spotlight.

"What is there to be afraid of?" whispered a voice behind her. "You can do it."

She turned around to find Legolas smiling at her.

"Okay everyone! I'll do it…"

Merry and Pippin were pushing her up on the table to dance. She started to blush, her fears taking over again. But her eyes rested on Legolas' and she found her strength. There was something about those eyes, that elf just made her feel safe and calm. She smiled at him then took a deep breath, for she finally found the perfect song to sing…

__

"A long, long time ago I can still remember how that music used to make me smile and I knew if I had my chance that I could make those people dance and maybe they'd be happy for a while but February made me shiver with every paper I delivered, bad news on the door step, I couldn't take one more step, I can't remember if I cried when I read about his widowed bride but something touched me deep inside,"

She glanced at Legolas again. A huge grin formed on her face and she picked up her skirts and started to dance.

__

"the day, the music, died. So...   
Bye, bye Miss American Pie drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye singin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die.

Did you write the book of love and do you have faith in God above, if the bible tells you so, and do you believe in rock n' roll, can music save your mortal soul and can you teach me how to dance real slow? Well I know that you're in love with him cuz I saw you dancin in the gym you both kicked off your shoes and I dig those rhythm and blues. I was a lonely teenage bronkin buck with a pink carnation and a pick up truck but I knew I was out of luck, the day, the music, died. I started singin...

Now for ten years we've been on our own and moss grows fat on a rollin stone but that's not how it used to be, when the jester sang for the king and queen in a coat he borrowed from James Dean and a voice that came from you and me, oh and while the king was looking down, the jester stole his thorny crown the courtroom was adjourned, no verdict was returned, and while Lenin read a book on Marx, the quartet practiced in the park and we sang dirges in the dark, the day, the music, died. We were singin...

Helter Skelter in a summer swelter the birds flew off with a fallout shelter, eight miles high and fallin fast, its the land that falled on the grass the players tried for a forward pass with the jester on the sidelines in a cast, now the half-time air was sweet perfume while the sergeants played a marching tune we all got up to dance oh but we never got the chance oh as the players tried to take the field the marching band refused to yield do you recall what was revealed, the day, the music, died. We started singin'...

Oh and there we were all in one place, a generation lost in space with no time left to start again, so come on, Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, Jack Flash sat on a candle stick because fire is the devils only friend, oh and as I watched him on the stage, my hands were clinched in fists of rage, no angel born in hell could break that Satan's spell and as the planes climbed high into the night to light the sacrificial right I saw Satan laughing with delight, the day, the music, died. He was singin'...

I met a girl who sang the blues and I asked her for some happy news but she just smiled and turned away, I went down to the sacred store where I'd heard the music years before but the man there said the music wouldn't play and in the streets the children screamed, the lovers cried, and the poets dreamed but not a word was spoken, the church bells all were broken and the three men I admire most, the Father, Son, and the Holy Ghost, they caught the last train for the coast, the day, the music, died, and they were singin...

They were singin... Bye, bye Miss American Pie drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye singin this will be the day that I die."

The whole hall exploded with cheers and applause and Jenn beamed. People were holding out their hands from the edges of the table for her to shake, which she did. Merry and Pippin were yelling: "WOOOO! GO JENN!", Legolas and Gandalf were clapping in the corner, even King Theoden raised his glass her way.

"Thank you!" she said to all of them. She hopped off the table.

"You were better than I thought you would be," said Legolas. "I've never heard a song like that before!"

"It's from my homeland," she replied.

"That was quite a song," said voice from behind her.

"Yes, I have to agree with Aragorn," said Gandalf.

"One question, young lady," came Gimli's voice. His look was stern, but then he broke out into a smile. "Can you teach me that?"

All of them laughed. Gandalf then called all of them over, explaining who she was and where she had come from.

"Well, that was quite a song from Lady Jennifer!" said Theoden over the crowd. "Now I suggest all of you get some sleep."

Jenn turned around and saw Éowyn coming towards her. "I'll show you where you'll sleep," she led Jenn out of the hall and down a long hall, then opening the door to the room she woke up in. Éowyn smiled at her. "Good night, and great song, by the way."

Jenn grinned back. "Thank you."

…

_The great battle of the time had come… orcs were surrounding the circle of brave soldiers who were about to lose their lives if Frodo failed. Aragorn stepped forward, his sword in front of him. He turned to his friends behind him, whispering two words._

"For Frodo."

Those words seemed to strike a chord in everyone. He ran forward, and Merry and Pippin did next, yelling. Then, at the same time, everyone else did. Legolas fired an arrow, striking an orc in the throat.

Suddenly, she screamed. Not out of pain, but fear. "NOOOOOO!"

…

Her eyes opened, and she took huge gulps of air. She propped herself up on her elbows, remembering where she was. Edoras, Rohan, with the Fellowship. Okay. Now that she got her bearings straight, she just had to figure out why the heck she just had a dream like that. Was it something that was going to happen? And what was up with that scream? Was something bad going to happen? Did it mean that Frodo would fail?

She shook her head, then flung back the covers and climbed out of bed, walking to the door and out into the hallway. She looked to her right, noticing that it would lead her to the balcony. She came out onto it, immediately noticing that a tall figure in a cloak was standing to her right.

"Sir?" she called.

"Good evening, Jenn," they called back.

"Legolas? I didn't recognize you!"

He didn't reply. "Legolas?" she called again, slowly making her way over to him. Once she reached his side she studied the face of her new friend.

"What is it?"

"Something evil is coming." She looked where his eyes were, seeing Mordor. She slowly nodded. They looked at each other. "Why are you out here?" he asked.

"I… had a funny dream. I know it's pretty stupid, but—"

"Stupid? I think not, dreams hold the future, the tell us things. What was it of?"

She explained to him about the sudden fear that struck her and the battle. He was silent for a moment after she finished.

"I too sense a great battle. Jenn, when you said that this," he nodded to everything around them, "was written in a tale, did you happen to read this part?"

She shook her head sadly. "I tried but that's how I got thrown in here. I opened the book the very moment the film was released."

He sighed. "I guess we'll find out for ourselves what our fate is." He turned his head back to the East. Seconds later, Jenn heard footsteps behind them. She turned around and saw Aragorn walking toward them. He bowed his head when he saw Jenn and she smiled back.

"The stars are veiled," said Legolas suddenly. "Something stirs in the East… a sleepless malice." He and Aragorn exchanged a glance. "The eye of the enemy is moving."

"Our destiny awaits us," said Jenn.

"It lies within Frodo," said Aragorn.

Jenn could hear something in her head, more music, but it sounded forboding.

_"I see you…"_

"Something's happening!" she said suddenly.

"He is here," said Legolas, looking at them, eyes dark.

"Where's the palantir?" asked Jenn.

"Gandalf is keeping it safe—" said Aragorn, but he broke off as all of them looked at each other.

"Pippin," they all said together.

They ran into the hall and raced to the door of the men's quarters. Aragorn flung the door open. Jenn's eyes widened. Pippin was rolling around on the floor, his face pulled into a grotesque look. Aragorn pulled the palantir out of his hands as Merry woke Gandalf with a cry for help.

Aragorn fell to his knees and his eyes rolled up in the back of his head. Without thinking, Jenn pulled the fireball out of his grasp. Sauron didn't need to know about the man who could be the future king of men.

A dark evil voice erupted inside her head. _"I see you, Jenn… your companions will die… where is the ring…?"_

_"No… don't listen… don't tell him anything."_ A new voice was sounding, stronger, gentler. Legolas? _"You're stronger than him… let go… just let go…"_

"WHERE IS THE RING?"

"Let go…"

She opened her eyes. She was lying in Legolas' lap.

"Are you all right?" he whispered. He looked straight into her eyes. She nodded. "What did he say to you?" his voice had become stern, and a slight frown came upon his features.

Her breathing was shallow and shaky. A few feet away from her she could hear Pippin waking up. "He asked me where the ring was, but I wouldn't tell him."

"Gandalf… forgive me…"

"Legolas, there's something else." She spoke with more force and her eyes became darker. "He said… he said all of you would die."

He was silent for a moment, and he searched her eyes, detecting for a lie, as if he thought it was some kind of sick joke.

"Don't worry about us," he said comfortingly. "Worry about Frodo. Nothing's going to happen to us. Or you. And how are you feeling?"

"Just a little shaky, other than that, perfect." She smiled.

He returned it, then gently caressed her face. "you'd best get some rest, I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day."

He glanced to his side at where Gandalf was interrogating Pippin. He seemed to be fine as well.

"Legolas," said Gandalf, "she should sleep in here tonight. Not many know what will happen next in these dark days… it's best if we all stick together."

He nodded, then looked back down at her, a smile breaking out on his face. She was asleep. He picked her up and carried her over to a spare set of blankets. He gently laid her down and kissed her forehead.

_"Lisse elei," sweet dreams_ he whispered.

…

My apologies if the elvish is pretty bad (I got it off an online translator) and for not updating in such a long time!


End file.
